


Adventures in Babysitting

by Not_You



Series: Secret Son [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Disability, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, really too much swearing to be g-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which each member of the team takes their turn looking after Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Steve might have been his mother's only child, but that had been pretty unusual in the old neighborhood, and later on in the orphanage there had always been babies and the younger kids to look after. He wants to be a father someday, too, and regards babysitting as practice. He's a bit nervous about watching Jimmy simply because the kid is disabled and the only experience he has with that is more physical, from helping with little Marie who needed a wheelchair (and what a heavy, clunky thing it had been! Steve thinks of her whenever he sees one of the sleek, new models) to touring VA hospitals and smiling at guys who couldn't smile back because their faces were gone and shaking hands with guys who had no hands to shake. Still, it won't be for long, and at least Jimmy likes the picture._

_Mark shows Steve a list of emergency numbers and other valuable information while doing his best not to be star-struck, and then flees to the store for Jimmy's breakfast. Steve is hoping the kid won't be fractious without it, and is surprised to find Jimmy no trouble at all. He goes and puts his picture up without saying a word, and Steve wanders after, watching as Jimmy uses a laser level to line it up with the others on the wall. Jimmy seems to like pictures of the aurora and images of Starktech. Steve's portrait of Jimmy and the Hulk stands out strangely, but Jimmy doesn’t seem to mind. He strokes the image with one little hand, then hops off of his bed._

_"I'm playing now," He announces, and settles down to make nice straight lines. Steve smiles, and brings out his sketchbook._

Steve is good to have around. He's quiet, and when he doesn't understand he doesn't pretend that he does. He also doesn't insist on stupid things, like on getting Jimmy to use his words all the time. People use words and Jimmy is a person, but there are times it's too much effort to do anything but reach for what he wants, and Steve doesn't act like Jimmy doesn't know that's not right. Instead he'll hand it over and ask a question. Yes or no questions aren't hard at all. Jimmy likes them. So when they're painting together and Jimmy reaches for the bottle of blue paint, Steve just asks, "Blue?" and holds it out.

"Yes blue," Jimmy agrees, and gets back to work. He likes painting. He especially likes to paint straight lines and nice, neat shapes when he's not painting something in the room with him. He likes the way light lies on things, and how different it can make them look. Today he's painting the lines the slatted blinds shade over everything, and it's all fine until he gets stuck. Because there are the lines of the blinds over the lines of his toys, and the lines meet in strange x's and crosses and they're hard to do right and they cross and cross and start to spiral out on him, leaving Jimmy's eyes fatigued and jammed, like a tv showing nothing but white static. Jimmy hates being stuck, and starts to yell, trying to move his hands enough to rub his eyes and make it stop, but he can't.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" he hears Steve over his own yelling, and manages to croak that he's stuck, even though only Will and Daddy know how to fix it for him. And then everything is dark, and dark is better than stuck. He comes back to himself and realizes that Steve's hand is over his eyes. It's warm and a little damp and Jimmy doesn't really like touching, but this is helping, so that's okay. "Better?" Steve says at last, and Jimmy feels bad because he sounds scared.

"Okay now," Jimmy says, and Steve pulls his hand away. "Too many lines." He pushes his painting aside so it won't happen again.

Steve laughs, and Jimmy guesses he's happy that Jimmy is feeling better. They go into the kitchen and have a snack, plain bread for Jimmy and two pieces with butter on them for Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

_Clint really can't believe Tony is asking him this, and gives his phone an incredulous look before remembering to speak again. "Seriously? You want me to watch your kid?"_

_"Not for all that long. I'm spending the weekend with him but this meeting came out of nowhere and it's the only day for two months that works for Wayne where I'm not booked up, and we need to get on this whole guinea worm eradication thing."_

_"Okay, I'm just not much of a babysitter."_

_"You know he is ten. It's not as if he's an actual baby. I just don't like leaving him alone, and he likes you."_

_Clint isn't sure what to make of this, but Jimmy does switch his square to purple when Clint comes into the house, and that shows a friendly spirit._

_"Hey, kid."_

_"Hey, Clint," He replies in kind, and Clint smiles._

There are some videogames that Jimmy likes. One is Portal. Everyone says Portal is very funny, but Jimmy doesn't really know about that. He does know that solving the puzzles is fun every time, even when he knows where all the portals go. With Clint he can play the two-person levels and get the right colors in the right places every time. Clint doesn't complain when Jimmy tells him where to put the portals, and that's good. Even Mary complains a little, but Clint seems to like being told what and where to shoot. When Jimmy asks about that, he laughs.

"I guess it does remind me of work."

And Jimmy asks about Clint's work, and soon they're in the backyard and Clint is throwing rocks with deadly accuracy at the trees and one gets the street sign right in the middle. He tries to show Jimmy how to do it, and Jimmy is throwing straighter at the end, but never at any birds, because he should only do that if he's willing to kill it, and he should only be willing to kill it if he's going to eat it. And he already has a bird for dinner. Daddy is going to come back and they're going to roast a chicken, so there's no need for anything else. Daddy had explained where he was going, so Jimmy is willing to wait. He's working with Mr. Wayne to keep people from getting guinea worm. Guinea worms don't live here, and Jimmy is glad of that. Clint laughs when he says so.

"Yeah, me too. I was really poor as a kid and probably would've gotten it."

He tells Jimmy about being in the circus then, and that's interesting. Jimmy likes animals, and would like to have a tiger close enough to look at whenever he feels like it. Clint laughs when he says so.

"The tiger was pretty cool, but you'd probably change your mind if you had to clean up after it."

Jimmy shudders in horror. "Probably."

"I didn't have to do that job much, though." Clint leads the way back inside, and gets one of Will's beers out of the fridge. Jimmy guesses that's okay, because Will is usually willing to share anything he has. Jimmy likes the hiss as the bottle opens, but Daddy let him have a taste once and beer is nasty. He wonders if he'll like it when he grows up, but he doubts it.

He asks Clint about that. How he can like something so gross, and Clint just laughs the way Daddy had. "It's what grownups call an acquired taste, I guess. When I was your age I thought it was nasty, too. Things change." He shrugs and takes a sip. "You want anything?"

And Jimmy does. "Juice," he says, and remembers that there are more words that go with that, that he ought to have said 'please', but Clint opens the fridge and pulls out the juice. They buy a different kind every week, and this week they have blended strawberry and banana. Bananas are yellow on the outside, but the inside part is okay. Jimmy likes bananas fairly well, he just can't bear to peel them. Now he thanks Clint and takes his glass of pretty pale pink in both hands, sitting at the counter to drink it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Natasha is only good with children the way she's good with adults: through deception and artifice. She's pretty sure Tony doesn't want his son manipulated, though, and can't help but balk a little at being asked to look after the child. But the entire team except for her is flat on its back, and Will and Mary were both going to leave on the assumption that Tony could take over for an afternoon._

_"If you're sure," is what she finally says, packing up and going over as the boys all compare injuries._

They warn Jimmy that Daddy hurt himself and can't come, but he's still upset by it. The rest of the team are okay, but Natasha isn't Daddy so Jimmy hides in a cupboard. Natasha crouches by the door, but she doesn't try to talk to him. She just sits there and waits him out, her scent and the feel of her presence becoming part of everything else until he can poke his head out and use his words.

"Want Daddy," is all that comes out, though. He hates how babyish it sounds, but he does want his daddy. He wants Daddy to read to him and to ruffle his hair and to be here and not somewhere else and all right instead of hurt.

Natasha just nods. "I understand. He wanted to come, but the doctor wouldn't let him."

Jimmy's lip trembles. "Will he be all right?"

"Yes. We would never lie to you about that, but it's his leg that's hurt, so he can't get out of bed until it's a little better, and he's sleeping now."

Jimmy feels a bit better. "Need blanket," is all he says, but Natasha goes and gets it for him.

"Here," she says, and helps him get it around his shoulders. And then she just lets him stay in the cupboard as long as he wants. She makes herself some coffee, and the noises are familiar and comforting. Jimmy is glad Natasha doesn't make him come out, and when he finally does she just nods to him, sipping her coffee. "Juice?"

Jimmy nods, and Natasha gets him some blueberry-pomegranate. Mixing juices is okay, because all of it is juice together. At first it wasn't and he could only have cranberry or red grape, but these days he likes all the kinds that aren't yellow. He drinks his juice and feels better because he has juice and Natasha is calm. She likes Daddy, and would be properly worried if he was hurt more than usual. Mrs. Redland had asked him about how he felt about Daddy maybe getting hurt in his metal, but Daddy has always been like that. He hurts himself in the workshop and crashes motorcycles but never hurts himself too badly. And no one has caught him and hurt him like when he made his metal, either. Jimmy hates thinking about that and makes the Cone of Protection around his head. After a little while, Natasha asks if he's okay.

"Bad thoughts," he says, chest feeling tight like it did when Daddy was gone.

"He's all right, Jimmy. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"I know." And he does know. He likes Natasha because she seems to understand. He wonders if she ever hid in cupboards. She's not very big for a grownup, and could probably fit in one of the big cupboards if they didn't have pans in them. "Do you ever hide in cupboards?"

"…Sometimes. Clint and I both like ventilation shafts for that, when they're big enough. Children have an easier time."

Jimmy nods, because this is true, and mentions it to Daddy when he finally gets to visit the next day. Daddy just laughs, and ruffles Jimmy's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's not as scary as it could be. Bruce has always gotten sick to his stomach at the idea of harming a child, and this is Tony's child. And a kid that Bruce likes on his own merits. Still, having to watch him while Tony is on an important conference call a floor away is a bit nerve-wracking._

Jimmy is at Daddy's house to visit, and it's very quiet. No one is here but Daddy and Bruce, and Jimmy likes that. They were all working in the lab together but Daddy had had to answer the phone, and while there hasn’t been any people noise, the machines in the lab make sounds and there's a lot of people on this call so it will be confusing enough. Jimmy is glad he doesn't have to take conference calls, and tells Bruce so.

"Yeah, me too. But think your dad is better at them than either of us would be."

Jimmy nods, because this is true. Even with Daddy gone, he likes it here. He likes Bruce, and he likes clicking together more of the little plastic things. He doesn't quite understand what they're for, but Daddy needs them and the pieces are fun. The first ones were bright orange to stand out anywhere, but since these ones are going to the poles where nothing grows, they can be green, the best color. Their texture is good too, smooth and slick but not so slick they feel gross.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"What are these for?" Jimmy likes it when he uses his words like he's supposed to, and smiles at Bruce.

Bruce smiles back. "Well, they measure energy. Like the kind Thor uses to fly."

Jimmy nods. Thor is too loud, but Jimmy likes to watch him fly. "Good."

"Yeah, we think so. We think it'll be useful to know how much there is, and where."

Jimmy nods again, because he can see how that would be useful. "I'm hungry," he tells Bruce, because Bruce is the closest adult and he's not supposed to walk around the lab without one.

"Oh, you are? Well, let's see…" He sets his work down.

"It's too early for lunch." It's not noon yet, so it's not time for his vegetable, and Bruce smiles.

"I guess you're right. Come on, then, we'll see what we have for snacks."

Jimmy follows him, holding onto the tail of his shirt because so many things in the lab are both shiny and dangerous that he needs to occupy his hands. Bruce doesn't seem to mind, and doesn't say anything when Jimmy lets go, either. There are peaches in the kitchen, and they're white instead of yellow, so Jimmy can have some. Bruce shows him to how to peel a peach, and carefully guides Jimmy's hands through the task before doing the same with getting the pit out. Jimmy eats his slick white slices with a fork, but Bruce puts a little sugar and cream on his.

They're still eating when Daddy comes back, and he grins and has the same as Bruce, asking Jimmy how he likes the white peaches.

"Good," he says, stabbing another slice. "Not yellow."

Daddy just laughs. They go back to the lab and work more before Daddy makes steamed Brussels sprouts for lunch, along with rice and something in the wok for himself and Bruce. Jimmy likes watching them together, because they pass dishes at the table just the way they work together in the lab, but he also looks at his sprouts a lot because they're such a perfect emerald green. They're white inside, but the outsides are so pretty that he loves eating them. Bruce smiles, and catches one when Jimmy knocks it off the plate.

"May I eat it?"

"That's fair," Jimmy says, and Daddy laughs again. "Why?" Jimmy asks, and Daddy grins.

"You just sounded so much like me it was funny, kiddo."

Jimmy guesses that's all right, and goes back to his perfectly green lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Thor, I have to take care of this Mandarin fucker once and for all. Can you guard Jimmy for me?"_

_"Of course, Tony. I am honored to be asked."_

Jimmy hides when Thor comes to guard the house because Daddy is already away fighting someone and that's upsetting enough without Thor. Thor is part of the team too, but he's the biggest, loudest part that doesn't have the redeeming factors of being green and understanding, and he scares Jimmy.

There's a big boom and a lot of shaking, and then Thor yelling and then it's quiet. It stays quiet for a long time before Jimmy comes out. Mary and Will are there, and both of them are pale, Mary like milk and Will like ash. There's a hole in the roof, but everything is mostly okay. Thor is sitting on the couch, looking tired. Jimmy is glad Thor is okay and being quiet, because Mary and Will need to go make sure their own families are all right, making phone calls and then driving off to see in person. Daddy calls Thor and says he'll be home soon, and for Thor to look after Jimmy.

"Tony, I don't-- Of course you would say so, but the child is frightened of me! …Very well, I'll do my best." He hangs up and turns to Jimmy, smiling. Jimmy guesses that means he's trying. "Are you hungry, little one?" And for once his voice isn't too loud, so Jimmy just nods.

"Dinner time," He says.

"Long past," Thor agrees. "You eat meat for dinner, yes?"

Jimmy nods again, and soon Thor is frying pork chops and fixing himself some of Jimmy's spinach and bread to have with it. He doesn't do anything funny to the pork, just fries it in a little salt and oil. It smells good, and Jimmy's stomach is growling by the time the first little one is done all the way through and Thor can give it to him. It's still hot, so he cuts it up little and blows on it. Thor smiles again, and it's huge like the rest of him, but a nice kind of huge. He eats all the other chops, but only after making sure Jimmy needs the one he has and half of another. Thor can eat a lot, and laughs when Jimmy remarks upon it.

"So it has been said, little one."

"I only eat a little. Daddy says I should eat more to grow bigger, but I never want more food."

"Some people are meant to be small."

Jimmy smiles at him, and decides that waiting with Thor for Will and Mary to get back won't be so bad after all. Thor fixes the hole in the roof with his hammer, and then watches Jimmy play Portal because he doesn't know how. Lots of adults would think this is boring, but Thor is fascinated.

"It puts me in mind of a game I played as a child."

"It does? But it's new."

"New on Earth, perhaps. And our game was different." His game sure was different. They had a real tiny portal gun, or something like one, and would create holes and then drop beads and other little things in to catapult them at each other or shoot them across the room. Jimmy wishes he could play, and says so. Thor smiles. "Well, if the Avengers ever visit Asgard, I will ask if you may come as well."

Jimmy thanks him, and decides Thor isn't so scary after all. When Jimmy finishes the game, he puts the controllers away and yawns. He wishes Daddy were here, and starts to feel like fussing, but he wants to be a good boy. "Daddy gone," he says, and Thor nods.

"He will return, little one. I know he's thinking of you."

And Daddy probably is, and that makes Jimmy a little happier. He's still tired though, so leads Thor to his room by one corner of his red cape. "Read to me. Please," he remembers to say when they get there.

"Very well. Which book would you prefer?"

Tonight Jimmy wants Spinoza, because Spinoza sounds like spinach and all the words Jimmy doesn't understand are green in his mind as Thor reads.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy hates being sick. His throat hurts so badly it makes him cry, and he's been throwing up and he's too hot and sweaty and gross and he uses up too much energy having silent tantrums at how awful he feels. He's still glad when Daddy comes, though. He reaches for him and Daddy presses their palms together, sitting down beside the bed. "Feeling pretty crappy, huh?"

"Yeah," Jimmy croaks.

"Well, I brought you some juice, because the doctor says you should be able to keep it down now. Wanna try?"

Jimmy is thirsty, and a lot of that is because of all the throwing up. If that's finally done, he definitely wants some juice. He sits up a little and Daddy props him with one strong arm and offers him a plastic bottle with the other. It's red grape, and Jimmy does his best not to dribble as he sips it carefully.

"There you go, kiddo," Daddy says, helping him. "Just drink it nice and slow and we'll see how you feel."

Jimmy drinks it nice and slow, and his stomach wobbles a little but stays in place. "Thank you," he remembers to croak.

"Any time, kid." Daddy gets up and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a cool washcloth for Jimmy's face. It feels a little gross, but Daddy has wrung it out well enough for Jimmy to appreciate its temperature. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Jimmy understands. Not only is Daddy very busy, but he wants to keep people from bothering Jimmy as much as he can. Daddy is famous and everyone wants to know about him and people like that don't care about knocking over Jimmy's lines or upsetting him so much he can't eat or any of the other things that happen when people bother Jimmy. "It's okay," he tells Daddy. Daddy is just quiet for a while and then apologizes in advance before kissing Jimmy's cheek. It's bristly and he can't help making a complaining noise. Daddy chuckles.

"Sorry, kiddo. More juice?"

Jimmy does want more juice, and quietly sips it with Daddy's help before he falls asleep again. When he wakes up, Daddy is still there. The chair by the bed is empty, but he can hear Daddy's voice in the kitchen. Will has put a bell on Jimmy's nightstand so he can ring it and not have to get up or yell, and he rings it now.

Daddy is there a second later, holding a bowl with a spoon in it. "You okay?" Jimmy nods. "Think you could eat some breakfast?"

Jimmy thinks about it and decides that yes, he could eat some breakfast. The bowl has yogurt in it, plain with a little sugar just like Jimmy likes it. Daddy helps him sit up, and sits with him while he eats it. It's the first real food Jimmy has had in what feels like forever, and he can't eat it all. Daddy says that's okay, and makes Jimmy comfortable before taking the bowl away again and coming back.

"Do you want white noise, or should I read to you?"

"…Can I have both?"

"Sure."

It takes a little while to work out the right volume for the white noise, but finally it's low but not too low, and he can hear Daddy's words about cold fusion experiments, the two sounds mingling together into one profoundly soothing whole. Jimmy just rests, glad he has Daddy if he has to be sick. Gradually the incomprehensible words and the soft noise lull him to sleep again, and he dreams of Daddy in a silver and green version of his metal, fighting cold germs and winning.


End file.
